


Проснуться бы в ясное, тихое утро

by Dakira



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Drama, Fluff, Gods, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Загрей не знает, чего он хочет больше: немедленно проснуться или не просыпаться вовсе.
Relationships: Charon/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 12





	Проснуться бы в ясное, тихое утро

_Проснуться бы в ясное, тихое утро и почувствовать, что жить ты начал снова, что все прошлое забыто, рассеялось, как дым._

А. П. Чехов

— Любезный Харон, — Загрей был немного пьян и болтал обо всем, что приходило ему на ум, — гляжу я вот на тебя и каждый раз задаюсь вопросом: удобно ли тебе целоваться?

Или, _ладно_ , он был сильно пьян.

Переданный Дионисом нектар с самого Олимпа давно превратился в воспоминание, и сейчас Загрей налегал на собственные запасы. В карманах у него было припасено немного монет, которые он хотел потратить в магазине Харона... По крайней мере, в тот момент, когда он еще помнил об этом. Сейчас же он просто сидел на каких- то мешках с определенно бесценным грузом и жалко жаловался Харону на жизнь, перемежая это всхлипами, глупыми шутками и бессмысленными смешками.

— Кхраааа... — Харон протяжно вздохнул и погладил излюбленное весло. Возможно, только что Загрей избежал очередной бессмысленной смерти.

— Но, послушай, дружище... — продолжал стоять на своем Загрей. — Мне действительно интересно. Тебе удобно? Чувствуешь ли ты вкус нектара? ...Прекрасная, кстати, штука. Или, может, амброзия больше тебе по душе?

Когда чуть прохладные, унизанные кольцами пальцы коснулись его подбородка, заставляя поднять лицо вверх, Загрей пораженно умолк на полуслове. Он давно потерял первоначальную мысль, и сейчас в его голове крутилось только то, что Харон был _невыносимо_ близко.

Терпкий вкус божественной амброзии помутил его рассудок — да, так определенно все и было. Иначе зачем ему робко касаться губами бледной, почти серой из-за недостатка света кожи? Зачем трепетно целовать холодный металл колец, обводить кончиком носа тонкие косточки костяшек и запястий? Зачем, будто изголодавшемуся по ласку псу, тереться щекой о тыльную сторону ладони и жмуриться, прячась от неминуемого возмездия?

Но Харон не оттолкнул не его, не стал яростно размахивать своим золоченым веслом, требуя немедленного отмщения.

— Кххоооо...

Стая мурашек пробежалась по спине Загрея, когда Харон склонился почти что к его лицу. Фиолетовые огни-зрачки в глубине глазниц Харона внимательно изучали его, отслеживали любую реакцию, чтобы вовремя можно было все прекратить. Но Загрей не был напуган, не чувствовал ненависти или отвращения — напротив, в нем плескался бескрайний океан верности и какого-то необъяснимого счастья.

— Послушай, — язык Загрея заплетался, и многие слова вылетали у него из головы. Что он только что хотел сказать? — Ты так.. Можешь еще ближе? Пожалуйста.

Харон мягко выдохнул и почти прильнул к покрасневшему лицу Загрея. Полупрозрачный фиолетовый туман окутал их обоих, однако в этот раз не было никакой телепортации и новой драки. Скорее, это ощущалось... как поцелуй? Загрей не мог понять, что чувствует при мысли об этом.

В голове все путалось. Лишь соприкосновение их рук, чувство переплетенных пальцев и трение металла колец о кожу заставляло Загрея из последних сил держаться за уплывающее сознание. Он боялся, что, закрыв глаза, откроет их уже в пустом зале.

— Просто сон? Я не хочу этого, не хочу. Не хочу просыпаться.

— Кхраааахаха.

Низкий утробный смех вырвался из горла Харона, и Загрей понял его намерения.

Даже если все окажется сном — они могут повторить еще раз.


End file.
